Double touble
by HussleGirl87
Summary: Jill is pregnant with twin girls.
1. Chapter 1

Jill is pregnant with twins' girls.

Chapter one

Tim vasectomy talk

Jill comes home from school annoyances. Tim you know my classmate name Pat she said her husband?

He looked at her from coming out of the refrigerator yes, I do.

Well she just told me that she 43 and pregnant and she not too happy about it.

Why not Jill? Tim asked.

Well because she has one kid in college two in high school and one in elementary and she is like starting over again now. Are we finished with having kids Jill asked her husband?

We have three amazing sons. One more could not hurt. Just think about its Jill this could be your chance at getting a daughter that you always wanted.

Yes, but I'm 3 and done. You need to get a vasectomy.

A what he said nervous with a dent of scared. You want me to get fixed? Um what about you?

Tim it's just not that simple I would be having major surgery and would be down for a few days with you your down for a couple of hours. Jill went over and kiss her husband on the lips and he returned to the kiss deeply. Before we get me will we get me snipped you might as well do it one more time before I really shooting blanks.

SEX IN THE KITCHEN

After the discussion they had since the boys was out Tim Kiss his wife and end up making a love in the kitchen something they had not down while they were getting dressed Jill felt like it was a time to tell Tim about the doctor appointment.

Nice way to ruin the mood Jill, Tim said to Jill.

I'm sorry Hun it's in 3 weeks it's the soonest I could get.


	2. Doctor Appointment's

Chapter two

Doctor's appointments

Tim appointment

Tim and Jill sit in the office getting informed about the surgery ever time Dr. Armstrong talked about the procedures Tim wicked.

Tim and Jill are asking questions about it as Jill looks over the information.

Tim spoke up and said Dr. Armstrong we needed to think this over a little bit longer. I'm due to work in a little while and Jill java to get the kids from school and they have appointments as well.

Dr. Armstrong nods just call to set up an appointment when you are ready.

Tim and Jill left the office and went to grab a bite.

Jill are you feeling OK Tim ask you look a little pail?

I'm fine Tim my stomach been upset for a few days now. It's nothing to worry about Tim, Jill said to him as she sips on her iced tea.

Okay dear he said, I know that you want me to have the surgery and it's important to you. The doctor was very informative about the surgery.

The waiter walked passed with a tray which had fish on it made Jill extremely sick she got up and took off the bathroom where she got sick just like she has been doing last couple of mornings. It hit her the last time she was like this when she messaged was pregnant with Mark. Wipe her mouth and then wash her hands and risen out her mouth. She needed to be sure that she was pregnant if so how will she tell Tim.

Back at the table lunch was sitting at the table

Jill are you sure that you are ok? We can go home.

I'm sure honey let's just eat. I had to pee bad that is all.

Tim just believes her, and they enjoy lunch before heading home to get in spared cars. Tim went to work, and Jill took the boys to their check up and set up an appointment with her obgyn.

Back at the house after tool time.

Tim Jill said walking into the home with the boys as he came from the garage.

Hi honey and see how it went as he see a worried look on her face.

She nodded till the boys were out of the room and upstairs. Well not really Tim the doctor ordered another's blood test for randy because his neck was swollen on the back hugging her husband.

We will get through this no matter what happens. Hugging her kisses her head. When will we know anything?

Tomorrow or in a couple of days. When I go tomorrow I'll see if I can get the results. Jill said without thinking to Tim.

Why are you going to the doctor?

It's nothing to worry about Tim I'm fine it's a routine check-up just like the boys had today to him.

Do you need to go with you looking into her brown eyes?

I'll be fine Tim. If I do, I'll call you. They shared a kiss.

Jill appointment

Jill sat nervousness in the office waiting for her doctor to walk in the room the nurse told her that she gains some weight.

Knock Dr. Jones walked in the room. Hi Jill, tell what is going on?

Hi Stephanie Jill, said well I've been sleeping more, throwing up and my clothes are getting tight on me lately I have sore breast, my last period was about 1 months ago.

Stephanie sat there smiling well I do not think Tim that vasectomy that you called me about who would be a good doctor for. I will order a blood test to confirm what I believe that you are 3 to 4 weeks pregnant and I'll to an auto ultrasound to listen for the heart beats I'll try to get a picture of you to show Tim.

Jill nodded that's what I through said.

Let's get this started I'll be back in a few minutes the nurse will be right in to take your blood test.

Hi, I'm nurse Amy I'm going to be taking your blood test and will be in before you finish your visit with the doctor. Jill allowed her to draw her blood and left as the doctor returned with equipment.

Are you ready to confirm your pregnancy? Stephanie said.

Jill nodded as she left her shirt and lowered her jeans a little below her stomach. As Dr Stephanie put gel on Jill stomach saying it will be cold. She moves it around to see if she could hear a heartbeat then there it was.

As the doctor conducted her exam i hear two healthy heartbeats let's see if my ears deceive me. The screen was turned on moving around move it around and said congratulations Jill you are indeed pregnant with twins showing Jill on the screen.

As she looked at the still screen of the twins. In a low voice twin?

Yes, twins you are about 3 to 4 weeks due date around May 5. As she hands Jill tissue to wipe off her stomach as the nurse knocks handing her the result which wasn't necessary. This pregnancy will be a higher risk for you because of your age and the fact its twins they can come early.

Jill was like Stephanie slow down its too much. Just give me my vitamins and my next appointment so I can go home.

Stephanie gives Jill what she asked and a few pictures of her twins.

Home

Jill walked into the backyard still in through the fact that she was pregnant with twins Tim will be scheduling his vasectomy. Not needed any anymore she said out loud.

What is not needed neighbor? Wilson asked Jill

That brought Jill out of her through and traced, oh hi Wilson look around to make sure that her family wasn't around before talking to Wilson about her news. I just came back from the doctor I'm sure that Tim talked to you about me waiting him to be fixed will it's too late and whisper I'm having twins.

Congratulations Jill. I see the problem you are scared and wasn't planning this. You must tell Tim and you can talk it out. Maybe you will get one girl this time or even two girls

That put a smile on Jill face you are right Wilson they can be our daughters I just have to tell them. I'm scared

out of my mind.

Jill walked in the house from the yard noticed that the boys are home in their rooms Tim was still at work that gave her a few minutes to herself and relax before starting dinner. After putting her purse down and kicked off her shoes lying down on the sofa turn the TV on Oprah and drift off to sleep.

Tim finds her sound to sleep on the sofa he walked over to her after hanging up his suite and sat on the coffee table Jill honey wake up as he gently shook her awake.

Uuummmhhh she said waking up and stretching, Tim what time is it, when did you get home?

One question at a time it's 6 and just a few minutes.

Oh no I slept for two hours I need to get dinner started, she got up and felt dizzy, Tim she said holding his hand tightly.

Woah Jill are you OK, Tim asked with coinsured.

She nodded a little just felt dizzy a little. I'll be aright I'm going to make dinner.

No Jill you are pale, and you just got dizzy I love you I'll order dinner for us.

Thanks Tim with a small smile. Pizza she said.

I can order that as mark came into the kitchen.

Um Tim there something you should know, it's wasn't the way it was going to be told here it goes, I'm pregnant, Jill said.

Tim looked at Jill with shocked and grunted as Mark came into the room. Mom where hungry. Tim spoke up I'm going to order dinner I'll call you guys when it's gets here telling their youngest son. Now look at Jill you are having a baby?

Well Tim is like we are going to be having ll Tim twins. Look at the sonogram that Jill handed him to show him what she said is true. The shock still there and fared into a smile looking at Jill. I'm sure that you are scared will be ok and figured it out. We are in this together as a couple and family.

That was all Jill needed to hear to know that Tim is on board. With tears rolling down her eyes as she felt her husband strong arms around her hugging not too tightly. Whisper that he loves her into her ear. She whispers you too Tim we need to tell the boys as there was a ring at the door.

With the boy's downstairs and sitting at the table while Tim bring over the plates and Jill brought over to soda and set it down. Pizza was now on plates when Tim was holding one of Jill hand giving it a gentle squeeze her hand the boys started to eat.

Tim cleared his throat and said mom and I have something to tell you guys that will change our lives for the good and forever.

With their eyes on them Jill said that she is pregnant with twins and then boys groaned. Mark was a little happy about being a big brother now. Even though everyone was surprised by the announcement.

Mark was first to speak from his older brother's mom and dad that is great, i get to be a big brother and boss him around smiling.

Oh, Mark they can be girl's and you can't do what Brad and Randy did to you when you were younger Jill said. You still can-do fun things with them.

It will take time for all of us to get used to, Tim stated, and mom will be more tried and moodier. We must help mom more and keeps the stress down.

Yea dad Brad said with a smart tone to his voice.


End file.
